¿Por qué ahora?
by Arovi
Summary: ¿Por qué ahora? Por qué el destino quiso darles la oportunidad de despedirse. No podían estar juntos y necesitaban verse una última vez. Su beso se extendió y sentían entregarse el alma el uno al otro.


**¿Por qué ahora?**

Finalmente allí estaban los dos ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ambos habían perdido la cuenta y dar cifras era inútil, el tiempo había pasado y ambos habían crecido, habían madurado por separado, amaron a otras personas, lloraron por seres queridos, tuvieron grandes momentos de felicidad pero sin el otro.

Allí frente al mar mirando el atardecer era imposible contener el sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia por todo el tiempo perdido en ausencia del otro. Dolía pensar en lo que pudo ser y sin embargo lo que si fue había llenado sus vidas e incluso en cierto modo eran felices.

Ninguno pronunciaba palabra solo miraban el horizonte, cada uno pensando en las infinitas posibilidades, recordando los años que pasaron extrañándose mutuamente, el tiempo que pidieron, rogaron e imploraron que ese mágico portal se abriera y sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas. Ambos lo aceptaron, quizás al mismo tiempo, quizás antes o después, pero lo aceptaron y siguieron sus vidas.

Eran felices, cada uno en el camino que habían sido obligados a seguir por los caprichos del destino, aunque eran conscientes de que en su día a día al menos un pensamiento siempre se dirigía al otro y a pensar en lo que pudo ser. Terminaron aceptando los designios del destino, creyendo que nunca más verían el rostro del otro y se conformaron con atesorar los recuerdos de su tiempo juntos.

Y ahora, justo ahora, el destino tan sádico y cruel por fin había abierto su portal. La rosada luz había arrebatado a la ojiverde de su vida y la transporto junto a él. Cayó de rodillas en medio de un inmenso salón, aturdida sintió una mirada sobre ella y cuando su mirada se encontró con unos ojos rubí sintió que su corazón se paralizaba, su respiración se anulaba y la fuerza la abandonaba.

Allí estaba su ángel, por fin estaba frente a él y sin embargo no podían estar juntos. Sintió como sus puños se cerraron y su cuerpo se tensaba a la vez que unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras en su mente se repetía la misma pregunta- ¿Por qué ahora?

Cuando la luz termino una mujer estaba frente a él, sintió que su corazón se paralizaba y sintió miedo ¿Era ella quizás? Se acercó con sigilo y fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron, reconoció al instante los ojos verdes que tanto extraño y su corazón se desgarro en ese mismo instante. Era ella, su hermosa y tan anhelada vidente ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? Estaba tan cerca de si y no podía tenerla.

La gente del salón despertó de la sorpresa y comenzaron a murmurar preguntándose quien era ella, los guardias creyendo que se trataba de un ataque se apresuraban a rodear a la mujer. El rey ante esto reacciono rápidamente se deshizo de la parte superior de su ropa mientras corría hacia ella y sin importar lo que ocurriese desplego sus alas la levanto en brazos y emprendió el vuelo.

Cuando se sintieron cerca en ese abrazo sus corazones se llenaron de dicha, podían sentir al otro, su calor, su cercanía. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra escaparon del palacio y volaron por el cielo quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Solo querían sentirse cerca uno del otro por breves instantes, ambos sabían que eso no duraría.

El ángel por fin descendió frente al mar y mudamente se sentaron en la arena de la playa, contemplaron el horizonte y guardaron silencio. Ninguno quería romper la magia de su encuentro y permanecieron por largo tiempo mirando el mar tomados de la mano, hasta que el sol comenzó a caer. Fue entonces cuando por fin aceptaron que tendrían que hablar.

-Van…-

-Hitomi…-

Ambos se llamaron al mismo tiempo y soltaron su agarre, ninguno podía mirar al otro a los ojos y prefirieron bajar la mirada y por instantes el silencio regreso.

-Has cambiado mucho…- Dijo finalmente Van en su voz denotaba tristeza con un dejo de nostalgia- Pero sigues siendo hermosa…

-Tú también cambiaste eres más apuesto de lo que recuerdo- Contesto la castaña tratando de sonreír.

Van levanto la mirada y busco la mano de la mujer, ella se rehusó al agarre pero termino cediendo y miro a los ojos a Van. Los ojos de ambos tenían lágrimas retenidas y aunque una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de los dos, sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza. Permanecieron mirándose a los ojos hasta que el sol termino de caer. Fue una plática en silencio, sus almas se contaron todo. Ambos sabían la cruda verdad pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

Jamás podrían estar juntos, su tiempo hacia mucho que había pasado, ahora cada uno pertenecía a otra persona, ambos tenían hijos y una vida hecha. Pero eso no significaba que se habían dejado de amar y eso lo hacía más doloroso. El destino por fin los reencontraba y era tarde.

-¿Cómo es ella?- Se atrevió a preguntar Hitomi

-Es muy bella, gentil, cálida casi- Van guardo silencio por un instante dudando si terminar o no la frase-… casi como tú, quizás por eso la elegí, también tiene ojos verdes…

Hitomi se sorprendió ante su respuesta- Sabe de mí- pregunto con cautela.

-Si, a veces me siento mal por querer encontrarte en ella, lo sabe y aun así me ama, no la merezco…- término de decir el pelinegro.

-Mi esposo también lo sabe y … no entiendo cómo vive con eso, también te busque en el- pronuncio Hitomi- Aunque he sido feliz, no eres tú y sin embargo me ha hecho feliz…

-Ella también me ha hecho feliz, me dio dos hijas una lleva tu nombre-

-Somos sádicos ¿no es cierto? Mi hijo se llama Van…- pronuncio con su voz cargada de culpa.

-¿Por qué ahora?- Se atrevió a preguntar Van.

-No lo sé- contesto la mujer derramando su llanto y perdiendo la fuerza con la que se había mantenido todo ese tiempo. Van la abrazo contra su pecho.

-Te espere tanto tiempo-

-Yo también te espere-

-Nunca te olvide-

-Aun te amo-

Hitomi seco sus lágrimas y levanto la mirada, Van le dedico una tierna sonrisa, ella también sonrió y ambos acercaron sus rostros, sintieron su aliento y se fundieron en un beso que esperaban fuese eterno. Aunque ambos sabían que al separarse regresarían a su vida y esta sería su despedida final.

¿Por qué ahora? Por qué el destino quiso darles la oportunidad de despedirse. No podían estar juntos y necesitaban verse una última vez. Su beso se extendió y sentían entregarse el alma el uno al otro.

Ella se abandonó en él y el la siguió cuando la luz rosada la arrebato de sus brazos para siempre.

* * *

><p>Hace mucho que no escribo nada, tengo tres fics pendientes… prometí continuarlos pero mi PC murió y con ella se llevó los capítulos que pensaba subir… me frustre y hasta ahora no había tenido inspiración para escribir algo más… es un breve entremés para reportarme y decir que pronto seguiré con los otros fics, escribiendo desde cero sus continuaciones. Ojala disfruten este fic triste.<p> 


End file.
